Pretty Faces and Evil doers
by Elizabeth Park
Summary: Harry and the gang start at a new school to become Aurors, but Harry is sidetracked when he meets someone new who seems to be a little more than a pretty face.This is my first fan fiction so I would love some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One, New School, New Friends.**

Harry walked into the crowed night club. It was dark, loud, filled with women dressed scantily and men looking for fun. It all made him feel very uncomfortable. He suddenly wished he had taken Ron and Hermione up on their offer to hangout tonight, even if he would have been a third wheel.

It had been a year since they had all finished Hogwarts and tomorrow was their first day at a special Defense against the Dark art's school, called Horsehag. They were all 18 and starting at a new school the very next day.

Harry was excited, but nervous. He would finally be going to a school with people that had the same interests as him. Some of them would be studying to be teachers, other's wanted to be Auror's and still others wanted to be dangerous magical creature hunters.

Right now though, he wasn't focusing on school, he was planning on having some drinks with the blokes he met today at orientation. Harry spotted the guys at a table near the bar and wandered over.

"Hello fella's!" he smiled at the three men sitting at the table.

"Hey Harry!" smiled Daniel, the tallest of the three standing up and patting his back while the others made room for him at the table.

"Daniel, Adam and I have already got started, Harry, you're going to have to catch up!" laughed Nathan, a short, jolly looking guy.

"Ha-ha will do. I'll be right back." Harry smiled, making his way through the crowd to the bar.

"A pitcher, please, mate!" Harry yelled to the bartender over the noise of the room.

"A whole pitcher of beer for yourself?" asked an American voice beside him. He turned to his left and saw a pretty smiling blonde looking back at him. Well, pretty wouldn't have been the first word to come to mind, sexy, fit her better. She had long sandy waves and deep blue eyes. The dress she was wearing fit her perfect body, well, perfectly, it showed off her beautiful tanned skin and seemed to make her glow, but that could have been the lights.

"I was going to share it with my mates." Smiled Harry nodding in the direction of the table, "I'm Harry by the way." he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Cecilia." She smiled brighter shaking his hand. She sounded like she had already had a few drinks, but Harry found it charming.

"Nice to meet you, so, you're American then?" he asked.

"Me?" she chuckled, "No, I'm Canadian, I lived in Toronto, it has one of the biggest Wizarding communities in North America, but I better get back to my friends. Nice to meet you." She smiled taking her drink and disappearing into the crowd. Harry took the pitcher of beer back to his table and absent mindedly flattened his hair down.

"Who was the babe?" asked Nathan as Harry sat down, setting the beer on the table.

"Cecilia." Shrugged Harry, trying to act casual and pouring himself a beer.

"Nice." Chorused the guys.

A few hours later Harry had lost count of how many beers he had had. He was on the dance floor dancing with a girl to some loud muggle song about sex, when he spotted Cecilia dancing with a few of her girlfriends, with her hands over her head. But before he had a chance to go over to her Daniel and the guys where pulling him away to another bar.

The next few days were like a blur to Harry. He moved his things into his new dorm room, and had been to his first few classes. At the end of his second day of class he came back to his dorm, walked into his room and threw his things on his bed. At Horsehag the dorms were set up more like small apartments, with either two boys per room, or two girls. Harry's roommate was, of course, Ron, but he had yet to meet Hermione's roommate, but today Harry and Ron were going to go visit Hermione's dorm for Harry's first time (Ron had already been a few times).

"Harry, are you ready to go?" asked Ron popping his head into Harry's room.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Nodded Harry wiping some dirt from his glasses and following Ron out of the room.

"So have you met Hermione's roommate yet?" asked Harry as he and Ron made their way up the stairs towards Hermione's room.

"I haven't actually seen her," shrugged Ron, "But I've heard her, her and her boyfriend, are very, erm, loud.

Harry chuckled as he and Ron stood outside of room 3083, Hermione's new residence. Ron knocked on the door, and it quickly opened, as if Hermione had been waiting.

"Harry!" she smiled hugging him, "I haven't seen you since the summer!" she kissed Ron on the cheek and they all went inside. "Come in, sit down." She smiled motioning toward a small couch and some chairs in the small sitting nook. They all sat down.

"How are your classes going?" asked Harry, sitting in one of the chairs, as Ron and Hermione sat together on the couch.

"Brilliant, I love them, today I had a weapon's class and I learned all kinds of things!" Hermione gushed.

"Just don't use them on me alright love?" smiled Ron putting his arm around her, only to get an elbow to the ribs. "I was joking!" he laughed.

"So do you like your roommate?" asked Harry.

"She seems nice enough, I rarely see her, she's always in her room with her boyfriend, who I actually haven't met yet…" she trailed off as one of the bedroom doors opened and a very familiar blonde boy strode out, followed by Hermione's roommate.

"Potter? Weasely? Granger?"

"Malfoy?!"

"Harry!"

"Cecilia?!"

Everyone spoke at once.

"I'll see you later Cecilia." Waved Malfoy leaving as fast as possible.

"Draco Malfoy is your roommate's boyfriend?" asked Ron looking shocked.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." Blushed Cecilia.

"Harry, Ron, this is Cecilia. Cecilia, this is my boyfriend, Ron, and our friend Harry." Smiled Hermione trying to ignore the awkwardness.

"Nice to meet you." Smiled Ron his ears turning a little red when he realized he was staring.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled, "Nice to see you again Harry." She nodded.

"You too." Smiled Harry. He was a mixture between happy and disappointed. He was happy that he got to see Cecilia again, but disappointed that she seemed to be spending a lot of time with one of his worst enemies.

"You two have met before?" asked Hermione looking confused.

"Yes, the other night when I went out with Daniel and the lads." Nodded Harry.

"Well that's nice." Smiled Hermione and they all drifted into an awkward silence.

"Well nice to meet you Ron, nice to see you again Harry, but I should be going. Night all." Smiled Cecilia grabbing her coat and bag and heading out the door.

"She seemed nice!" smiled Ron and everyone nodded.

The next day Harry wandered into his only class of the day, Myth studies, a class where he would learn about the different myths and legends that muggles believed. Harry figured it would be a breeze class because he had lived with muggles for most of his life. He set his books down at one of the empty seats and started thumbing through his books waiting for class to start. He only looked down when he heard people sitting down in front of him.

"Hi Harry." Smiled Cecilia as she took a seat in front of him. "Nice to see another friendly face in class."

"Ah Potter, I'm surprised you could even scrounge up the money to come here." Snarled Malfoy as he took a seat beside her.

"Draco…" frowned Cecilia, "Don't be so mean."

"Yeah Draco." Scowled Harry, "What are _you_ even doing here Malfoy? Isn't your family one of the subjects here?"

"Not that it's any of your business Potter, but my father thought it would be a good idea for me." Shrugged Malfoy, turning around in his seat as the professor walked into.

During the class Harry tried to pay attention but he found himself staring blankly at the back of Cecilia's head. She really did have beautiful hair, Harry thought to himself, but he didn't understand her judgment. Being friendly with a Malfoy just didn't give a good impression of a person.


	2. Chapter 2

I would love some reviews of the story. So that I can know what I'm doing wrong.

-------------------------------

**Chapter Two Secrets **

Cecilia rolled over in her bed; the sun was shining down on her and reflecting off of the hair of the man who was sharing her bed. She sat up and stretched.

"Stay in bed." Mumbled Draco pulling her back toward him.

"I can't sleep anymore." She pulled away from him and got out of bed, pulling on an old t-shirt and some shorts. She turned around to look at Draco, but he had already fallen back asleep. She had a massive headache. Moving to her dresser she opened the top drawer and pulled out a small vial full of a dark purple powder. She made a line of it on her dresser top and sniffed it into her nose, feeling an immediate boost and her headache melting away.

"Hey!" snarled Draco who was suddenly right behind her. "Those betters not have been the last of it! I told you my dealer was leaving town for a few weeks, you have to make it last if you don't want to help me find someone else who sells the good stuff."

"Don't worry, there are a few more full vials in the drawer." Smiled Cecilia, trying not to let the fear creep into her eyes.

"Come back to bed." Demanded Draco pulling her arm.

"I don't…" she trailed off.

"Now."

Cecilia fell into bed beside Draco and felt immediately dirty as he removed her clothes. When she had met him he had been an answer to one of her problems, but now he not only added to the list, but he fueled her main habit.

A few hours later Cecilia awoke to an empty bed and got up, throwing on the clothes that had been discarded earlier. Pulling her long hair into an untidy pony tail she looked in the mirror and studied her appearance. She wasn't looking her best and her nose was still a little red from before. She wiped at her eyes, trying to remove some of the fragments of makeup left over from the night before. Shrugging her shoulders she gave up working on her appearance. Her mother had always told her that her looks were her one gift and that she should take care of them, but she never really listened to her mother. She sort of stumbled out of her room, feeling a little high and almost ran into Hermione.

"Oh heyyyy," she drawled smiling and giving her a hug.

"Hey Cecilia." Smiled Hermione giving a look to Ron who was sitting on the couch with his eye brows raised. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded unconvincingly. "I'm going to go for a walk, anyone want to join me?"

"I think we're fine thanks." smiled Ron.

"Oh, OK. Well see you later." Cecilia waved, walking out of the door and making her way down the stairs and out into the courtyard that was the center of the dormitories. It was a beautiful day and the yard was full of students spending time in the outdoors. She shielded her eyes from the sun, deciding against the walk and chose to lie down in the sun instead. Unaware of the glances she was getting from the male students she closed her eyes and sighed, feeling more comfortable on the grass then in her own bed, but the moment didn't last long before she was interrupted.

"Hello again." said a familiar voice, which seemed to be blocking her sun light. She opened her eyes and smiled. Harry Potter, the boy she had met at the club already more than a week ago. She had been pretty messed up that night and at the time she hadn't realized that he was _the _Harry Potter, that all the news papers talked about, but she had thought he was cute. He had grown since the last picture she can remember from the paper; he was no longer a boy.

"Hi, sit down." She offered sitting up and patting the ground beside her.

"How are you?" he asked sitting down beside her and studying her face as if trying to read her darkest secrets.

"I'm fine, a little tired. How are you?" asked Cecilia, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Good." He nodded looking like he wanted to say something else.

"That's good, is there something you want to say to me?" she asked bluntly.

Harry looked up at her, a little startled by her bluntness. "Well yeah actually. I know it's not my business, but the other day you said you're not Draco's girlfriend, but you do spend a lot of time with him.

"He's my friend, like you and Hermione are friends." answered Cecilia, looking a little offended. Harry frowned feeling a little bad for assuming, what he had assumed.

"Oh, well, he's not really the greatest person to be friend's with." mumbled Harry.

"Well maybe I'm not the greatest person to be friends with." Cecilia huffed getting up and leaving Harry to watch her walk away. Cecilia didn't mean to be so dramatic; she just wasn't a fan of being questioned about the people she hung around with, especially when she already knew how bad those people were. But what she said was true. She wasn't exactly a role model; she could be quite wicked when she wanted her own way. Cecilia tried not to think about being a horrible person; instead she just walked back to her room and started getting ready for the night.

She showered and dried her hair quickly with her wand and started digging through her clothes for something to wear. As she was adjusting the straps on the barely there dress she was wearing, she heard some voices in the sitting room. It sounded like Hermione's friends where over again, and for a second she felt a bit of jealousy. She had never really had any real friends.

A few hours later Cecilia was milling about the bullet at the Malfoy mansion, still thinking about her lack of friends, when Draco put an arm around her waste.

"Would you please socialize?" he growled into her ear.

"I'm uncomfortable here Draco, you know that. Everything is so stiff, I thought you said we were just going to stay for a little bit, and then go to a Wizarding club." She whined. The Malfoy mansion was creepy, and it was putting Cecilia on edge.

"This is a very important night for me." snarled Draco, "Be patient and I'll have a surprise for you at the end of the night." He guided her toward the rest of the party, where everyone seemed to be talking intensely.

"Draco!" smiled one of the men. "It is time for us to figure out how to eliminate Potter. He has done too much to our kind! He destroyed Voldemort, now he must pay."

Cecilia listened in shock for what felt like hours before she left with Draco.

"I trust that you won't tell a soul what went on here today. You know what will happen if you do?" asked Draco almost casually.

Cecilia nodded solemnly.

"Cheer up." Smiled Draco, seeming very happy considering the grim conversation he had just been involved in. "We're going to the best Wizarding Club in town, and I brought some previsions." He patted the pocket in his robe.


End file.
